


Jewels

by NERD_Version_3



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: AU, F/M, OC, Runaway, homeless, multiple chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-08 06:44:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6843493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NERD_Version_3/pseuds/NERD_Version_3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We know what happens when different worlds meet, but what happens when different times, from the same world, meet in a different world? </p><p>yeah, I'm not sure I understand either!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

So...

I'm a girl. I live in New York city. I don't have a dad. Well yeah, of course I have a dad, i mean, it kinda takes two people to make a baby *Wink* 

But i've never met him. And I've never met my grandparents, not even on my mothers side, so it's just me, my mother, and my six sisters.

Yes you heard right. I have six older sisters. And I love each and every one of them, only, they're all twins... so that kinda sucks. For me.... I bet it's awesome to have a twin. Anyway, my mom isn't normal. She named us all after jewellery stones.... 

i'm Chris, or I tell people i'm "Chris" they assume it's short for "Christina" so i just roll with it. but my real name is Crystal.... I'm sixteen years old... I was born the 30th of December. I'm the youngest in the pack. Amber and Pearl are two years older than me, their birthday is the 29th of December... Sophie (Safire) And Emma (Emerald) are three years older than me, born the 28th of December. Ruby and Amy (Amethyst) are five years older than me, birthday: The 27th of December...

I'm different from all my sisters. They're all flawless- Beautiful, smart, funny, good at sports, musically talented! They all just set the expectation bar really high. So I've always gone my own way.

 

A much longer, much more troubly, much much more fun way to go.


	2. The Art of Hiding in a Hollow Tree

CRAP!!!

The sound of dogs barking and men shouting reached my ears. 

"How can they still be following me?!" My bag hanging over my shoulder was banging annoyingly against my thigh for every other step i took. I was sprinting all I could, so the bag-thing was actually really annoying. Like, really, really annoying.

Central Park had always seemed peaceful and quiet. Now, it was filled with policemen and dogs. And of course me, a refugee. I don't get just why they would send a team of 30 policemen, with dogs after me. I'm just a 16-year-old runaway. Right?

I stopped.

Putting my hands on my knees and bending slightly over to catch my breath.

Looking around to locate the nearest exit and realizing-

"I'm lost?" I had never been lost before, not in the subway under New York, not in the streets, and especially never in Central Park. 

Why now? 

And how come I've never been here before???????

"Oh Dear mother of the holy Christ Jesus God my fucking life!!!" I Shouted out with my hands covering my face.

"This isn't happening. Not now. Not now. This isn't HAPPENING!!!!!"

I listened. 

Barking dogs nearby.

"Oh no"

"Oh no no no no no no. Not now!"

I started running in the opposite direction, only to hear dogs and shouting men from there too!

"Why can't I have one lucky day?" My voice had turned into a pathetic whimper.

"Okay Chris"

"Girl-scout-awesome-survivor-refugee-#Homeless-mode, ACTIVATE!!!"

I should probably explain-

During the summer breaks (For as long as I can remember) My mom would bring me and my sisters to a farm in Penn State. I don't know if it is some sort of "Family heir loom" But it has green fields, big forrests, low valleys and cold rivers. 

Those summers were heaven to little five-year-old Chris.

I would sleep in the forrest, swim in the rivers and run in the valleys. Never alone of course.

Anyway- My mother would always give me important lessons in survival. I know how to build a fire, how to make a snare, how to set up a camp and all that stuff....

With my "Girl-scout-awesome-survivor-refugee-#Homeless-mode" -eyes, I quickly scanned the terrain. Snow, ice, no wind to carry me scent away, I was definitely gone leave footprints.

I let my "Girl-scout-awesome-survivor-refugee-#Homeless" eyes wander, before flicking them back at something.

A little pool of ice.

My chance of escaping. They were everywhere. And I would be able to jump from pool to pool.

"Ice doesn't leave footprints" It was a long shot, but it was my only shot. I jumped. But there's one thing about ice...

It's god. Damned. Effing. Slippery!

So I went on my ass.

Very elegantly! 

Like a ballerina-

on crack.

"Okay Chris... three feet to the next pool" I got ready to jump.

"Just try not to die" I jumped.

This time i softened the fall by bouncing in my knees and widening my stance. I still wound up on my ass... Ever so nonchalantly.

"Get up and get going!" Sometimes you just need to toughen yourself up.

I didn't screw up the next jump. *Applause*

From then on, things weren't that difficult. Once you get the hang of running away from police by jumping on little ice pools, it can actually be quite fun!

There was a large one. I got ready to jump. Bending my knees slightly. Inhaling. Feeling adrenaline rush through my body. Exhaling. Jumping. For a second I was flying. Then I landed on what might once have been a large pond. I had gotten too lost in my little "Jump-From-Ice-Pool-To-Ice-Pool-Game" To realise that I was so far away from the paths and roads that I could't see them anymore.

The sound of barking dogs had disappeared somewhere in the process and i was standing in front of a huge tree, surrounded by smaller, younger ones. I could see nothing but the young Birch trees for miles, until disappearing in the horizon. 

Did I jump this far?

Dogs barking.

"No!" I tossed and turned to determine where the (Highly unwelcome!!!) noise was coming from.

I started walking around the hundred-year old oak-tree, and the barking grew less hearable.

The tree was hollow!!! I quickly ran 100 feet away, Tossed my beanie another 10 feet, and Ice-Pool-Jumped my way back. 

Then, Almost as if in slow-motion- I just looked at the tree. Its branches were moving, but there was no wind. Its roots were spreading, taking up most of the space around the tree.

Dogs barking. Closer.

"Well, I guess this is it" I tried to swallow the lump in my throat.

"My moment of thruth" I started climbing.

"Why spiders?" I'm not scared of spiders but-

"Orgh come on!" Nobody likes it when there's a thousand of them in you face!

"Why does it have to be this hard!?" I pulled myself throughout the opening in the tree.

"Why isn't there just a f*cking yellow brick Ungh" I Started to pull myself up in the tree, Using all my muscles to press on the sides just so I won't fall down.

"Road?" The barking dogs were getting closer, I could only hope for them to follow my scent and find my beanie, and then take it from there.

"Why do I always get in, EEEEP!!!" my foot slipped

"Trouble!?" I was probably a couple of meters over the hole in the log. And my feet were resting comfortably. So why not stop here?

Huffing and puffing I decided to wait and listen.

Nothing.

"I'll wait a couple of minutes." Something wasn't right

"This was too easy" There was no way detective Gruber was gonna give up like that....

"Ahhhh... good ol' times with Gruber" How many times had he almost gotten me? 8? 9?

He was the detective on my case. He was... Persistent: Nicely phrased...

"No, no, no, no, no" I felt myself slipping.

"Please don't!" I was grasping and clenching and clawing desperately to stay in my safe spot but in despite of my efforts I was still slipping.

"gneeehee!" *Very charming I know!*

I fell. Longer than i thought I had climbed.

But i reached the bottom of the log.

"*Gasp*" I heard a voice as i placed my hands on the grass under the tree.

"How?" It was probably the worst try at whispering I had ever heard.

A goat bleated nearby.

Clenching the grass between my fingers I decided to not go down without a fight.

Only.

The grass in Central Park was covered with snow?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy, this one is kind of an experiment, and it's not on the top of my priority list, so sorry if there's long in between the updates,  
> thank you guys for reading it anyway!  
> As always, comments, kudos, ideas and reviews are always welcome :3
> 
> xxx NERD


	3. Crystals guide to pick up hot guys

Hi everybody! *Awkward wave*

This is Crystals exclusive guide to you who just can't seem to pick up a hot guy!

Step 1) Don't fall out from an empty tree log and into another world. However, we all know how difficult that can be to avoid. But fear not! For I will guide you, on how to smoothly exit the embaressing situation! 

Just don't freak out and try to run (Failing) and in stead of getting away, bumping into a blonde guy with a sword. If you don't do that, you'll be fine...

Of course, that's exactly what I did.

After awkwardly having stared into the blonde guys eyes for like, forty seconds, I said something sheer brilliant. The likes of:

"Um..... I.... What? New York" As I looked around, my fear was confirmed. I was definitely not in New York.

"Are you alright?" A hand on my shoulder pulled me away from the blonde, blue-eyed boy. Just making me realise how inapropriately close we had been standing. Turning to face the owner of the hand, My eyes locked with brown ones. A young man in weird, old-fashioned armor-thingy was looking at me. It seems nothing but pure, sophisticated, geniusness escaped my lips that day. Because my next words were:

" 'Scuse me what?"

"She's in shock" The guy with the brown eyes and werid armor looked around at a crowd I hadn't even noticed was there. Taking a look around, I realised, that wherever I was, it was summer. 

A girl, about twelve years old, walked up to me.

"Hello" She smiled in a very friendly way, as she reached out her hand. Not saying anything I shook it, like you normally shake the hands of random people you meet after having tumbled into another world.

"I'm Lucy," She was talking very loud and clear, like I had hearing problems, or like I was just really, really stupid.

"This is Peter," She pointed at the blonde guy I had first bumped into. I stared at Peter and then back to Lucy.

"This is Prince Caspian" She pointed to the brown-eyed guy who had declared me in a state of shock... Pfft...

"This is Edmund" She pointed at a dark-haired boy who was maybe, like, fourteen?

"And this is Susan" Lucy pointed at a really (like reeeeeaaaaally) pretty girl, maybe like sixteen?

The friendly smile hadn't left Lucy's face for even a split-second.

And then, Crystal Anderson, being the social genius that she is, just smiled awkwardly and waved.

"I'm Chris" I looked around, while awkwardly waiting for someone to say... I don't know... something!!!

Maybe something like:

'This is all a prank'

'It's just a dream'

Or 'Just climb back up the tree and you'll be fine'

 

Those were the most awkward five minutes of my life.... Not counting the one when I walked into a lamp post, at the place where the news were being filmed.... And yes.... Yes it was on the news....

 

"Chris short for Christina?" That dark-haired kid.. Edmund was it?

"Short for Crystal" I looked at Edmund. Then I looked around. Then at the tree from which I had fallen out of.

"Where am I?" Four of the kids exchanged glances. Then the oldest girl, Susanne? Stepped over to me.

"Crystal" Well if that's not a british accent then I am a llama! I actually live a secret life as a llama... Ssschh!

"We know that this might sound strange but... You're in another world... "

My first thought was 'OHMYGAWD I'M IN CANADA!!!' 

But noooooooooo!!! Because that would've been wayyyyyy to easy!!!

"You're in Narnia" Okay I thought, Okay... ummmm.... Just... I.... What... I.... Narnia? 

"Is Narnia in Canada?" The prince looked at me.

"What's Canada?" I just stared dumbly at him. 

"Really Casper?"

"It's Caspian ac-" I held up a finger to his lips.

"Why are you all dressed like the medievals?" Nicely observed Chris! *Mental shoulder clap*

"Look Crystal" The blonde guy I had first bumped into, his eyes were really blue BTW, took a step towards me.

"Everything Science have taught you, you need to set aside" His blue eyes were sincere and his palms were facing upwards. (Sign that someone is telling the truth)

"Um.. Okay?" I braced myself for what was about to come.

"You know that the world is infinite, right?" I nodded my head, while crossing my arms in front of me.

"Well... How do I put this..." He looked up into the sky for a moment.

"There are... More worlds than one, more infinities than one" It wasn't as hard to fathom as you might think. I mean, an infinity is an infinity. So I guess two infinities are as infinite as one, right? And if we already have one infinity, how can we be sure there isn't another infinity somewhere inside, or outside, or parallel to our infinity?

All these thoughts crossed my mind in the split of a second.

"And I've traveled across infinity in less than a second?" He seemed surprised over my calmness... Well... I am very calm and in peace with myself and all that...

"Time works different in different worlds" Peter explained. 

"We" He made a gesture to Lucy, Edmund, Susan and himself-

"We're from England. We were here in Narnia two years ago in our time. But it's been hundreds of years in Narnia"

"Will you answer all my questions?"

"I'll do my best" He smiled. He had a nice smile. I took a deep breath. 

"How do you travel from world to world?" 

"Magic"

"Are there different laws of gravity and such in the different worlds?"

"There exists magic in some worlds, but aside from that most of the physics are the same"

"What about unicorns?"

"They exist in Narnia" 

"Really?" Peter smiled.

Lucy, was it?, Interrupted my staring by saying:

"People don't just come to Narnia-" She looked around,

"They're sent here for a reason." An uncomfortable mood spread through the crowd.

"Lucy's right-" Edmund stepped up next to her.

"We should bring her back to camp, if not for anything else, then to keep an eye on her, make sure she doesn't hurt herself or anyone else" Okay, that's just rude!

"You don't think I can handle myself, punk?" During the last couple of weeks, (my homeless weeks) I had earned, quite the tough attitude. Edmund flinched as I took a step towards him. Crossing my arms confidentially, I raised an eyebrow at Edmund, and started impatiently tapping my foot.

"Well?" I looked at the crowd.

"I don't know where your camp is!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where do you think its going? I have an idea but I'm honestly not entirely sure yet..  
> Thanks for reading!! 
> 
> xxx NERD


	4. DID I mention?!

Peter wasn't kidding about unicorns.

 

OH, and did I mention, that everyone except, like, five people were mythological creatures? I didn't?! 

How rude of me!

No, wait! How rude of the Universal Cosmic power that sent me here!

"Are we there yet?" I heard myself ask, for the tenth time. That Peter kid sighed.

"About half a kilometer yet, Crystal." I groaned, but kept walking, nonetheless. As I walked, I started talking to myself, while kicking random stuff on the ground.

"'Half a kilometer yet Crystal'" I mimicked Peters accent and voice. I pretty much nailed it, to say so myself.

"Because I know what a kilometer is, Petey-boy" I snarled under my breath, kicking the root of a tree.

"Hey!" Lucy ran up to me;

"I know you're new here and all, but the trees in Narnia have feelings!" I just stared at her for a second, while the little convoy of mythological creatures passed behind us.

"Come again?" I leaned down a little, to hear what she was saying better. 

"The trees!" She looked at me as if I was the weird one.

"They're dryads!" I turned around to look into the forrest, and true enough, wherever there was a tree, there was a transparent person. Their clothes seemed to be part of their body, flowing elegantly through the air as they moved.

"Okay, let me get this straight, trees have feelings?" Lucy nodded as we kept walking.

"Unicorns exist?" She smiled and nodded again.

"And some... Universal cosmic power sent me to another world?" Lucy grinned.

"Would it be easier to believe, that that happened by coincidence?" I chuckled. 

"Guess not" We walked in silence for a while.

"Why are people stopping?" Lucy looked at me.

"Because we're here, Chris"

And I looked ahead, and saw the woodline. Beyond the woodline, was what seemed to be a meadow. As we walked closer, I saw further, and saw what might once have been a magnificent castle, but now was reduced to nothing but a ruin.

I stopped to take it all in. 

There were creatures everywhere, some were training different battle skills, mostly sword-fighting. There was also a lane lined up with archers. 

I was standing still, struck by the unusualness of it all. As people and creatures passed by me, and onto the meadow. They were headed for the ruin, though that was hardly responsible.

I ran up to Peter, a thousand questions in my mind.

"Who are all these? Well, what are they? Do you want me go into that ruin of death? Because despite everything, that would probably be the stupidest thing I've done all week an-"

Peter cut me of with a stern look.

"Who. Who are they. They're narnians, training to fight for their country. And the-" He chuckled 

"ruin of death is unharmed below the earth" I made a small "ohh" sound and quickened my pace to keep up with him. we were at the entrance to the underground ruin-of-not-death

Hesitantly, I followed the others underground. It was dusty and old, but considering how old it looked, there were detailed carvings in the walls. The first ones showed a lion and a lamp-post. I grunted to myself and pointed at the carving.

"Hey Peter! Please, enlighten me on what happened here" For some reason Peter did not find it funny. hm?

"That's the creation" Edmund was suddenly standing right next to me, giving me a heart attack. Goddammit Edmund

"The creation?" Silence spread through the crowd at the words.

"Aslan, the great lion, is said to have sung this world into existing" I had to do a double take.

"A lion that sings?" Yes. That was my question. Not "How do you know" not "What do you mean with 'into existence'" Not "What about the freaking lamp-post" no, my question was "A lion that sings?" *Mental shoulder-clap*

Edmund looked at me and deadpanned

"He also talks" Before he started walking again, leading me deeper into the underground maze of ruins. I kept looking at the wall-carvings of historical events, but I din't ask any questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so tired! anyways, I'm actually getting a lot of writing done atm, so YAY
> 
> xxx NERD


End file.
